Michael Cera
Mechael Cera is the son of Selia, and Braelin Cera of which make him a member of House Cera, and because of the lack of military skill of his father he leads the House Cera military forces. Michael Cera has one sibling in the form of Juno Cera of whome is a devoted member of House Cera and has become well known for her skilled work in the Order of the Dragon and especially the Dragon Temple in Brill. He is in a relationship with Ellen Page of whome he married during a small ceremony in the Rise of Lucerne following her news that she was pregnant so that they wouldn't give birth to a baby that was forced to have a bastard surname. With Ellen Page he has two children in the form of Willum, and Alleria Cera of whom they named Willum Cera in honor of their King and he is around the age of the crown princes, while Alleria Cera is a baby around the time of Burning Dreams. Michael Cera grew up very distant from his family outside of his sister Juno as he always hated the obsession with wealth that his mother and father, and uncle had and these feelings turned him against the idea of being like them. This rebellion became a sort of love for him though as during this time he grew close to Tyson Kendrick of whome was growing into a strong fighter and the kind of leader that Michael wanted to become. The two bonded over their dislike for politics and their love for the honor of combat, and the skill it required. When he came of age he was handed control of the small forces of House Cera, and he thought he would be able to use his leadership and skill to turn the forces into something powerful. This would be something where his style would not translate well to as he was meant to lead men and fight with them but he had no skill in the administrative part of it. Things got better when he came to recruit Jander Morvo of whome he came to trust and who ran the finances of the military forces while he focused on increasing their equipment and training. This elite force found that their ability to recruit was choked off by the larger houses of Brill who took basically first dibs on all new recuits making it virtually impossible to get more men. With this in mind he formed his forces into a Batallion within the Order of the Red Dragon and fights as a part of their heirchy while he continues to grow the order but now outside of Brill. History Early History Michael Cera grew up very distant from his family outside of his sister Juno as he always hated the obsession with wealth that his mother and father, and uncle had and these feelings turned him against the idea of being like them. This rebellion became a sort of love for him though as during this time he grew close to Tyson Kendrick of whome was growing into a strong fighter and the kind of leader that Michael wanted to become. The two bonded over their dislike for politics and their love for the honor of combat, and the skill it required. Taking Power When he came of age he was handed control of the small forces of House Cera, and he thought he would be able to use his leadership and skill to turn the forces into something powerful. This would be something where his style would not translate well to as he was meant to lead men and fight with them but he had no skill in the administrative part of it. Things got better when he came to recruit Jander Morvo of whome he came to trust and who ran the finances of the military forces while he focused on increasing their equipment and training. This elite force found that their ability to recruit was choked off by the larger houses of Brill who took basically first dibs on all new recuits making it virtually impossible to get more men. With this in mind he formed his forces into a Batallion within the Order of the Red Dragon and fights as a part of their heirchy while he continues to grow the order but now outside of Brill. The Journey Main Article : Order of the Red Dragon Ellen Page Following his talk with Andrew Lovie , he found that he wanted to know more about the Dragon that had so loveingly made Andrew believe in it. As fate would have it, Andrew advised him to go to the temple where Michael's sister was already at. When he arrived at the temple he was greeted by Ellen Page, and from the first moment he saw her he was annomored by her witty personality, and beauty. Family Members Relationships Ellen Page See Also : Ellen Page Michael Cera and Ellen Page first met when Michael travelled to the Great Temple of Lucerne on the request of William Lovie III. She would be placed in charge of teaching him Dragonoph, and as they read and and she taught him its ways he was increasingly impressed with this girl. Unlike the other ladies he had met in his life he begin to fall in love with her, and she was at this point just recovering from the brutal rape and imprisonment by Sean Lovie, and Michael was the first person that she told about the event in its entirety, and although neither realizes who did it he was there for her in a way she had never had before then. Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:People of Lucerne Category:Dragon Worshipper Category:House Cera Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight